Toxic
by crystaldiemond12
Summary: "What Orihime doesn't know won't hurt her Ichigo," Those eyes I couldn't help my self and kissed her. "...Rukia." AU..New York setting modern time. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Stuff you need to know:**_ first of this an Au story. Take place in New York City._

**Characters: **_Ichigo, Orihime, Ulquiorra, My OCs, Renji, Rukia,(That the basic people for now)_

_

* * *

_

**Prologue**

_Love was all I had _

_Love was all I needed_

_Now it's gone……….._

_2 years….._

_ 2 glorious years of marriage down the drain. _

"_How could you do this to me? I thought you love me or was it all just a lie?" _

_I still remember the look on her face when she knew I was cheating. I still remember her screams her big fat tears, and all the things she threw at me, till she finally walked on of my life. _

_How could I be so stupid? _

_No more of her sweet kisses: no more of her sweet longing hugs in the morning right before I left for work, nor how she would fix my tie I purposely messed up so I can have an excuse for her to touch me a bit longer._

_Most importantly no more of her loving me, _

_I fucked on my perfectly good marriage. Now she hates me, me I very person she told her deepest secrets to, trusting no one with them. The one would never let me forget how much she loved me. I fucked up. _

_But I couldn't help myself when it came to 'her'. _

_My lust for her was way too strong for my will power. I should have kicked her out the minute she walk through my door with her sheer lust eyes….the one I fell prey to. _

_But now I lost ever thing I once held dear to me—not only was my pride crushed but also my wife-ex pregnant wife. The respect of family and I person whom I once thought as a daughter wouldn't look at me the same. _

_My best friend Renji—can't stand the sight of me. _

_2 fucking years!_

_My life without her was pure misery. It was like I've fallen in the darkest whole at the bottom of the sea, never coming out:left to die. _

_No more Orihime. _

_Angry tears continued to run down my face, eyes puffy and red. The thought of my unborn child growing up without knowing who his father was nearly grove me to the break of insanity. _

"_I need you Hime….need you to be here with me," _

"Ichigo, Orihime-Chan is going in to labor."

"…..Orihime."

I hope you guys liked the teaser because it will be coming out so also with the full summary and the Characters and blah blah like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **thanks everyone for the reviews.

**Characters/couples: Ichigo/Orihime, Ichigo/Rukia, Renji/Rukia, Ulquiorra/Orihime, Ulquiorra/OC. And OCs **

**Setting: New York.**

**Rating: M/ Lemons so if you can't handle it please don't read.**

**Disclaim: Bleach,**

**Claims: All new Characters.**

**Oh. Please if you don't like the couple…well touch cookies. **

**And yes I do accept flames…but not too harsh. Please excuse the spelling or grammar mistakes I make because I'm not perfect. Ok enough about this crap and enjoy the first and my b-day in coming up on the tenth of June so please wish me a happy b-day. Lol...no seriously. **

**

* * *

**

_Be my light, _

_Carry me in your arms and never let go,_

_I need you more then life itself…._

_My Orihime…._

…**..**

He woke up to soft kisses going up his chest then going to cheeks. Hands roamed his body as those soft, tender, lips kissed his. Although his eyes remained closed Ichigo known for a fact his _wife_ knew he was awake. She also knew the teasing was going to get him to crack and stop playing like he was still asleep.

He smiled in his sleep, hoping she didn't notice.

"I know you're up Ichigo."

Silence.

He chooses to stay quite already knowing she would get slightly annoyed.

Whap!

That got him up, Ichigo groaned, resting on his forearm pouting at his wife.

"You didn't have to hit me Orihime." The women smiled as she moved so she can place her legs on either side of his waist, straddling his lap.

"But that got you up didn't it?" She laid another quick kiss on his lips before he can respond.

Not satisfied with the small kiss, Ichigo brought her head back down and kissed her long and hard with so much passion that she place both of her hands on his chest to keep from losing herself in the bliss.

"I-Ichigo…" Orihime mumbled into the kiss.

"Hmm?" His hands tracing the hem of her silky nightgown sending shivers down her spine.

"Time for work," Orihime moaned when Ichigo sucked on soft spot on her neck so tenderly.

"But I don't wanna," He whined into her neck. "I wanna stay home with my wife and child." His free hand rested on her very swollen 7 month belly. Pride swelled up in his chest: his going to be a father. When she first told him she was pregnant he nearly choked on his soda and fell into a stupor. Orihime took his state of quietness as rejection and began to cry. His wife was such a cry baby.

Once snapping out of his stupor he cupped her face up, kissing her all over, whispering how much he loved her and never will leave her. Once he saw those stormy gray eyes brighten he knew then everything was going to be ok.

"Ichigo please, you don't want to be late for work?" Orihime said as she got off the bed leaving behind a frowning Ichigo.

"Late? Hime have you forgotten I own the place, I come whenever I want. I'm the boss." He said as completely sat up, scowled.

"No dear I have not forgotten. But that's still no excuse to be late after all you are the _boss._" She threw him a smirk and was no completely out the room.

Ichigo snorted.

Nonetheless he did as suggested and got up. Although he highly disliked getting up in the morning just to hear his employees whine and complain about one another, it was all worth it as long as his Hime continued her ways of waking him up.

His lips curled up forming a rare smile. He loved this girl more then life itself. If she every deicide to leave him—he'll shoot himself. If anything happened to her or someone remotely attempted to take her from him…all hell would have broke loose.

"Hurry up Ichi or your breakfast will get cold!" Orihime shouted from the kitchen.

"All right I'm coming!" He shouted back before going inside his private shower.

15 minutes later.

Ichigo stood in the kitchen of his large condo, the house was decorated in bright color in which his wife decide to use. Personally he hated bright colors; it made his eyes hurt but as long as it kept Orihime happy he didn't mind it.

"Here you go Ichigo." Orihime sat his plate of Chocolate chip pancakes (I love those XD) on the chestnut wooden table.

"Thanks Hime." Ichigo pulled a chair and sat down.

Ever since that little episode where he had to get his stomach pumped Ichigo was forbidden to eat Orihime's food let alone go near it. Yet again the poor girl cried her eyes out thinking she nearly killed him.

He chuckled at the memory she wouldn't stop kisses and hugging him.

"What's so funny?" Orihime asked as she watched her husband crack a smile.

He shook his head mumbling a 'nothing'. Orihime shrugged it off and resumed wolfing down her egg soup surprise. Ichigo quivered. _I don't even want to know what's in there. _He thought with fear.

After the orange haired man was finish with his breakfast, Ichigo leaned against the front door with his briefcase in hand while the other hand worked to fix his tie.

Groaning in pure annoyance he called out to his wife. "Orihime," As if on cue the women poked her head from the kitchen.

"What you're still here?" She teased as he shot her a look.

"I can't get this damn tie right-."

"Maybe if you'd put your briefcase down and try fixing it with _both _hands you wouldn't have a problem, now would you?" She said placing her hand on her hips in a sassy manner.

Ichigo pouted. "But I want you to fix it." She rolled her eyes. Honestly this is how a CEO acted? Walking over, acting as if she was annoyed with Ichigo's immaturity Orihime beginning fixing his tie: eyes locked on the on what she was doing, however she could feel his gaze. In truth she loved doing just about anything for this man; that's how much she loved him.

When she was done she patted his chest a few times; telling him it was time for him to go.

"What no kiss goodbye? No I love you?" He half joked. This was a game they played every morning and he wouldn't change it in the slightest. He couldn't be any happier with his life. Married with a baby on the way, friends, a loving family, CEO of his own company, what more can a man ask for? He had it all; and planning to keep it that way for a very long time.

"Is Liz coming over?" Orihime broke though his happy thoughts.

At the mention of her name Ichigo groaned and replied. "When don't she ever?" Orihime giggled.

"I like her, she's like the little sister I never had." At this Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"See you later Hime-chan." He planted a kiss to her cheek and picked up his briefcase.

"I love you Ichigo." She quickly said before he stepped out.

"I love you to." He said with a smile. _So much it hurts. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was 12:30 by the time Ichigo got out the office for a lunch break.

Just finishing with a meeting and was now heading down his favorite Café shop in New York.

That shop was the very place where he met his wife. He remembered it like it was yesterday. He and a couple of his friends decided after school they where going to chill at the new store that opened down the street from their school. Not even a minute passed before he crushed into another body. The person was going out as he was coming in. Like two trains coming down the same track they collided into each other causing a chain reaction as her drink spilled all over him, losing his footing and falling into Renji who caught him in time.

She quickly exclaimed an apology practically breaking her back bowing. Ichigo—in utter surprise found himself laughing. If it where any other person he would have most likely hit them. It shocked him when Renji waved hi to the female. When he asked how he knew her Renji simply replied. "She goes to our school Ichigo." To say the least the teen was beyond shocked, how did he not notice this girl? Was he that dense? To make matter slight more interesting his best friend—Rukia was pretty jealous he started to hang out with Orihime a bit more.

Suddenly, Ichigo eyes sadden. He didn't mean for thing to end on a bad note with them. He hasn't seen her since he told her they can no longer secretly fuck. It was every once in a while when he and Orihime didn't start having sex yet, and his body was caving it like the horny dog he was. Rukia nearly had a fit, yelled a couple of time before she simply took her leave and Ichigo never saw her again, up in till graduation day; then she disappeared.

He sighed.

"Uh…excuse us." Ichigo gasped nearly jumping out of his skin. He didn't know he was standing in front of the Café door blocking the couple from entering.

"Sorry about that." He said as he moved aside so the young couple could go in before him. _How the hell did I get here so fast anyway?_ He thought with wonder.

Taking his usual seat by the window; Ichigo waited for his usual waiter to serve him.

As if on cue a pair of hands covers his eyes.

"Guess who?" With out missing a beat Ichigo answered.

"Liz, get off."

Giggles. "How did you know?" The red haired Africa American girl said as she got the seat across from him.

Ichigo did not answer right away. Instead he rested his face idly on his palm, throwing her a lazy look.

"You're the only one in the world who would do annoying stuff like this you're almost worse then Matsumoto." He yawned. All he wants to do was go home and crawl in bed with his wife.

Liz frowned then shrugged it off with a smile. "So how's the Mrs.?" She placed her elbows on the table grinning at Ichigo.

Ichigo shot her a deadpanned look. "You saw her yesterday."

"Oh Ichigo-Sama, that was yesterday today is a new day." She laughed at the look he was giving her.

"How many times have I told you, you don't have to address me formally? Ichigo is just fine. You know you're like a daughter to me?"

For a moment none spoke.

"I don't know, I guess I was so use to you being my dad's boss and him calling you by Sama and it grown on me." She whispered.

Before Ichigo could say anything Liz jumped to her feet saying. "I will get you your usual Coffee Ichigo-Sama." With that she disappeared into the kitchen.

Ichigo exhaled and ran a hand through hid orange locks. It's been a year since Liz's father died of Cancer. He had been one of Ichigo closest friends. And for him to die so sudden came to great shock—not—only to him but to his daughter and to people that knew him. Ichigo was always fond of Liz and her upbeat attitude towards life; that's why he so willing opened his home to her until her grandma flew in front California to take care of her.

Although, she now lived with her grandma, Liz never—not—once missed a day visiting him. She had her own room when ever she decides to sleep over or just chill.

Orihime been totally cool with letting Liz stay, she's was so kind hearted.

_That's Hime for ya'. _

"Ichigo….Ichigo Kurosaki…..?" Ichigo froze. _That voice. No I can't be…..?_

"R-Rukia….?" He glanced behind him and almost fucking had a heart attack.

"Eh, long time no see, right?"

_**Tbc….**_

_**

* * *

**_

**End of chapter. **

**So tell me what you guys think. **

**Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**

* * *

**

_"Ichigo….Ichigo Kurosaki…..." Ichigo froze.__That voice. No I can't be…..?_

_"R-Rukia….?" He glanced behind him and almost fucking had a heart attack._

_"Eh, long time no see, right?"_

Ichigo stared dumbfound at the female beauty before him. He hasn't seemed her since…forever.

"R-Rukia…" The dark haired beauty chuckled at her friends shocked expression. Shaking her head Rukia took a seat across from him.

Ichigo continued to stare at her, not forming any words. _She changed. _

She was no longer the teen age girl he knew in high school. Rukia's appearance complete changed her raven hair grew out, stopping just over her shoulder. Ichigo's eyes traveled down toward her pouty pink lips. Those lips he clearly remembers kissing, soft and sweet yet demanding. His eyes continued their journey down her body stopping at her breast—those small—no, nice size breast, but she was still no Orihime. Her skin still glowed that rich shape of white, resembling the whitest rose. She didn't have a body of a girl any more. She had curves in all the right places getting her more womanly appearance. _Beauty. _

Rukia carefully watched Ichigo, as his eyes wondered her body. _Still the hone dog I see. _She inwardly smirked.

"Ichigo," She snapped him back to earth.

Abruptly Ichigo's eyes hardened. "Where the hell have you been for all those years Rukia?" He demanded.

Rukia blinked. "Well hello to you to. I'm fine thanks for asking." She sarcastically remarked and crossed her arms under her breast.

"I'm serious Rukia; I haven't seemed you since high school now all of a sudden you pop up out of no where."

Rukia uncrossed her arms with a frown on her face. "Oh, now he cares." Ichigo winced at her tone.

"Look I'm sorry about what happened between us. I'm truly am." Ichigo said as he rubbed his temples. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"No need to worry yourself I'm engaged." Rukia said as she lazily gazed down her red finger nails.

Ichigo's jaw hit the table in utter shock. "Married to whom!" He slammed his hands down on the table. He didn't know why he disliked the idea of Rukia getting married.

"You're one to talk." The raven haired beauty pointed to his ring finger. Ichigo followed her line of gaze and fixed his eyes on his silver wedding band. Ichigo fell silent. "Inoue-san I assume-."

"Kurosaki, her last name is Kurosaki now." He mumbled.

Rukia grunted.

No one spoke for a moment before a ghostly smiled appeared on her face. "She's stupid." She said with her eyes close.

Ichigo instantly snapped his head up glaring at Rukia's nonchalant frame.

"What did you just say?" He hissed out like a snake.

Reopening her violet eyes shooting Ichigo a crudely look. "Cut the crap Ichigo, we both no you where _never _one to stick to the same girl. I'm utterly shocked to say the least, not only did you _stay_ with her, but you want off and got _married_ to her." She shook her head. "Poor girl, guess she never knew the side of Ichigo I've known-."

"Stop it Rukia! What we did was a mistake. And I never should have done what I did."

Rukia frowned. "But you did."

"Rukia stop!" He shouted. In response to his out burst Rukia laughed. Now the whole Café was glancing their way but none seem to take notice.

"Can you honestly say that you haven't once thought of me as I thought of you?" She leaned forward and stared Ichigo straight in the eyes. Her eyes held an unreadable emotion: one Ichigo couldn't put his finger on. Immediately his eyes fell upon her lips. Ichigo swallowed down hard, fighting to tear his eyes away but he couldn't. Her scent was drawing him in—intoxicating his senses.

An awkward cough interrupted the pair. "Uh here's your coffee Ichigo-sama," Liz said almost uncomfortably. Rukia surpassed her annoyance as the girl sat the coffee cup down on the table.

"Can I get you anything ma'am?" Liz said glancing at Rukia with wary eyes.

"No, I'm fine thank you." Rukia abruptly stood up. "If you excuse me I must go."

"Wait Rukia," The orange haired man quickly grabbed her arm.

Without missing a beat Rukia replied. "What?"

"Why are you here?" Ichigo couldn't help but ask, he finally just seem her and now she's leaving.

She chuckled with slight amusement and continued to walk towards the door as Ichigo's eyes fallowed her as if wishing—begging she wasn't leaving.

"Ichigo-sama who was that…?" Liz asked with her eyes locked on him.

He barely heard her. "On one," He silently stood up and just like Rukia he too headed for the door. "Do me a favor and put the Coffee on my tab will ya'." He threw her his trade mark smirk and left.

* * *

Orihime was on the sofa sipping a milk shake by the time her husband came in.

"Ichigo!" Orihime happily greeted her husband with a kiss.

"I love you." He bluntly said. Orihime smiled softly with love twinkling in her eyes.

"I love you too," She repeated.

"No, I love you so much Orihime. Don't you ever dare leave me," He firmly stated. He cupped her face up in his hand kissing her all over.

Orihime giggled. Ichigo's hand made its way into her shirt rubbed her belly on its way to her soft full breast. Orihime moaned when his large brushed against her nipple.

"Ichigo…." She arched into his craving touch. As Ichigo continues to pleasure his wife with his gentle hand his mind couldn't help but flash back to his teenage years where he and Rukia were fucking in back off his car. He still remembered the way she screamed his name begging him to do her faster—go deeper. Her hands roaming his body gripping his shoulder blades in a deadly grip, she was so tight fitting so well around him.

"_Ichigo! Oh go faster!" Ichigo pumped harder into showing her no mercy._

"_RUKIA!" He shouted her named to the heavens. _

"Ichigo?" Orihime interrupted his lustful thoughts. Suddenly Ichigo stopped his pleasing and looked his wife in the face.

Orihime caught the uneasiness in his eyes and became concern. "Are you okay?" she gently laid a caring hand on his cheek. Ichigo, as if they were one leaned into her touch.

"Nothings wrong Hime," He half lied. _Please forgive me for all I have done to you in the past. _In truth he felt guilty, but not just hurting his precious wife but for also hurting Rukia. _I could never truly love her as she loved me. I hope you forgive me Rukia. _

Ichigo gathered Orihime into his arms; giving her a tight hug. Orihime blinked.

_I'm sorry for using you Rukia. _

"Did something happen today at work?" She questioned. _His acting a bit strange._

"No nothing happened Hime." He could not bring himself to mention Rukia to her without his guilty—sinfully thoughts clouding his mind. Why now? Why did it seem as if his whole world was going to crash? Everything he worked for was going to come crashing down.

_No! I would never allow it!_

Ichigo quickly decided changed the subject now longer wanting to think about Rukia.

"Let's go out." He suggested.

"Go where Ichigo?"

He shrugged one shoulder. "Does it matter as long as we are together?" He smirked when she looked down with a blush in slight embarrassment.

"Hai," She shyly tugged at her hair. Ichigo chuckled and patted her head causing her to pout.

"Well if it isn't the lovely happy couple." Another cheery voice came from behind Ichigo.

"Liz-Chan!" Orihime beamed and walked (she can't run due to the huge belly) hugging the red head; crushing the poor girl to her rather large breast.

"Nice to see you too but…I-I can't breathe with you on me like that." She muffled out.

"Oops, Gomen Liz-Chan," She released her. Liz brushed imaginary lint off the sleeves of her shirt.

"So, how are you doing baby mom?" She teased as she gently makes circular motion on her stomach.

"I'm doing fine," She giggled behind her hand.

"Where are you guys going?" Liz said as she notices Ichigo going for Orihime's jacket.

"I don't know where, we are just going out."

"It's a surprised." He said cutting in as a grin formed on his face.

Liz rolled her dark pink eyes. "Have fun." She said and idly waved over her shoulder as she walked into her room.

When the door to Liz's room closed Ichigo yanked his wife to him making her yelp in surprise.

"….Orihime…" he breathed her name out, nuzzling into her neck.

A pregnant silent fell over them as they held each other, almost as if they were afraid of losing the moment.

_My love, my joy, my heart, my life, my wife, I'll never ever hurt you. Ever as long as I live I'll love you to the end of time. _

"Let's go Hime.

The couple held hand to hand, walking out of the door.

_I swear I'll never hurt you. _With that last thought Ichigo wrapped a protective arm around her waist.

* * *

Please review. And excuse my grammar or mistakes. Till next time.


End file.
